1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunication systems, methods, and apparatus for subscriber features, and more specifically to a method, system, and apparatus for delayed call answering.
2. Background and Objects of the Present Invention
The widespread availability of mobile phones permits subscribers to remain in contact with others at virtually any given time. A mobile phone subscriber is not required to remain in close proximity to a fixed phone line like an ordinary subscriber. Thus, the mobile phone subscriber can remain in contact while in transit.
While a mobile phone subscriber can be contacted at virtually any given time, there are a number of temporary circumstances in which a mobile phone subscriber may not desire, or even be able to respond when contacted. An example might be when a call is received by a mobile phone subscriber who is in attendance at a public gathering or meeting. The first distraction occurs when the mobile phone alerts the subscriber by ringing. The distraction is aggravated when the mobile phone subscriber answers the call and begins a conversation.
An alternative approach to solve this problem is to manufacture mobile phones that vibrate instead of ring when receiving an incoming call. This approach avoids the distractions caused by an audible ring during a public gathering or meeting. Moreover, the distraction of an incoming call can be completely avoided if the mobile phone subscriber ignores the incoming call.
Ignoring the incoming call causes the call to either be rerouted to a voice mail or be abandoned by the calling party. This could be undesirable when an important call is received while the mobile phone subscriber is temporarily unable to respond. In such a case, the mobile phone subscriber may wish to indicate their presence, but avoid creating a distraction for others. Presently, this is extremely problematic since the mobile phone subscriber must verbally indicate their presence, thus creating a distraction.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a way for a called party to indicate their presence to a calling party unobtrusively, particularly without having to make a verbal reply.